Files may be rendered in a variety of display modes. An example of a common display mode is a full screen mode. When in full screen mode, a file is rendered using the entirety of an available display. If a file is rendered using less than the entirety of the available display, then the file is said to be displayed in a non-full screen mode. There are many different types of non-full screen modes, such as cascade mode, tile mode, and multi-monitor mode.
In the present state of the art, there are techniques which allow one to manually display a file in a particular display mode. However, it is also presently possible for malicious code to, without the user's knowledge or consent, cause a certain file to be displayed in a particular display mode for a nefarious purpose. For example, a malicious program may cause a certain user interface to be rendered in a full screen mode in a manner that masquerades as a trusted user interface on the user's computer. The user will likely not detect that his or her user interface has been compromised. In this way, the malicious program may gain access to sensitive information entered by the user through the compromised user interface. Therefore, it would be desirable to prevent malicious code from having unfettered control over display modes of a computer.